<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mario getting eaten in a piss bottle by No_oneyouknow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844441">mario getting eaten in a piss bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_oneyouknow/pseuds/No_oneyouknow'>No_oneyouknow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_oneyouknow/pseuds/No_oneyouknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don't get put in piss bottles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mario x pissbottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mario getting eaten in a piss bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gU_6ZuFbj0I<br/>kinda graphic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario was picked up of the floor by a 6-year-old, the 6-year-old walked into the bathroom and thew Mario into the sink. Moments later he picks Mario back up and drops him into a bottle of yellow liquid.<br/>
"What is this, is this piss?" Mario said as he sunk down to the bottom.<br/>
The child picked up the bottle and started shaking it,<br/>
"waaa" Mario yelped as the child threw the bottle across the room.<br/>
The child was called down for dinner and Mario was left alone on the bathroom shelf in a bottle of piss. Mario started banging on the bottle wall<br/>
"its no use" he sighed.<br/>
Mario looked up at the clock,<br/>
"I wish I could tell the time" he explained and let out a sigh.<br/>
"why would anyone do this, this stinks!" he yelled<br/>
Mario tried banging on the bottle wall again, nothing, he bashed the wall more and more and just as he was about to give up the bottle fell off the shelf and into the bath.<br/>
"Great, that was a smart thing to do," Mario said sarcastically<br/>
Mario sighed, "how am I going to get out of here"<br/>
He sat and sulked for another few minutes and then hear a bell, the bell on the dog's collar. Mario jumps up and makes as much noise as possible so the dog would notice him and it worked, the dog came over picked up the bottle and ran threw the house with it, he took in in his bed and started chewing it. the more the dog chewed up the bottle the more Mario got worried he was being closer and closer to being eaten. The dog's teeth finally went threw the plastic, the piss started pouring everywhere, Mario started screaming. The dog's teeth got closer to his head then all of a sudden the teeth sunk into Mario's head and right threw his skull, Mario screaming in pain as the dog pulled his teeth out of his skull. The dog bit down one more time and pierced right through Mario's skull and into his brain, Mario collapses to the bottom of the empty piss bottle and takes his last breath of piss and passes away. The next day the 6-year-olds mother picks up the water bottle and throws it into the bin, Mario is now rotting in a bottle of piss in the bin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>